Hand-held computers, symbology readers, and other electronic devices have become popular, in part, because they can be easily carried around and used to quickly collect data, such as inventory data or the like. The hand-held computers are small and compact enough to be carried by one hand and easily used with one or two hands. When the hand-held computer is not in use and the user needs the use of both hands, the hand-held device must be put down to free the user's hands. A hand-held device can be damaged if dropped, impacted, or handled too roughly when it is put down. In addition, if the user does not have a convenient and close place to store the hand-held device, the user's ability to work quickly and efficiently is reduced.
Different systems have been used to store a hand-held electronic device in a convenient and close position so as to free the user's hands. For example, a tether is used to connect the hand-held device to a user so the device can hang on the tether when not in use. One drawback to the tether system is the tether allows the hand-held device to swing when not in use and the tether does not protect the device from being hit or damaged while hanging. The tether also limits how far the hand-held device can be moved away from the user during use, so the tether limits the user's efficiency of using the hand-held device.
Another storage system includes a conventional carrying case, such as a satchel, into which the hand-held electronic device can be put when not in use. The conventional carrying case, however, is relatively bulky and is not shaped to closely conform to the shape of the hand-held device. As a result, the hand-held device is loosely contained and will slide around within the carrying case. The hand-held device may also hit against or even fall out of the case. When the hand-held device slides around within the carrying case, the device's control keys may be inadvertently pressed, and the device's surfaces may be excessively worn. As an example, indicia on the control keys can be rubbed off, thereby rendering use of the electronic device difficult.